


bering

by Procellariidae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procellariidae/pseuds/Procellariidae
Summary: Es difícil elegir regalos para personas tan complejas como Tōru.Hajime no lo ha aprendido por las buenas.





	bering

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Realizado para el concurso del cumpleaños de Tōru que se realizó en la página de ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ.
>   2. Hubo una discusion sobre el nombre que se usa para llamar a las zapatillas deportivas, que en la historia se llaman **tenis**. Para más información sobre las distintas palabras que se pueden usar, mirad en [esta página](https://www.saltinbanquin.com/blog/26-bambas-playeras-championes-tenis-o-deportivas-mil-maneras-de-llamar-a-las-zapatillas). Y más notas linguísticas, aquí usamos _granizada_ (en femenino) para referirnos al sorbete helado, pero he descubierto que en algunos sitios se usa en masculino.
>   3. El macrón es el bien.
> 


La dependienta le muestra dos relojes, uno en cada mano. Una gota de sudor le cae por el cuello. Cumplen todos los requisitos que Tōru ha pedido al entrar: blancos, de cuero, con la esfera clara. El cumpleañero los mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Se pone una mano bajo la barbilla, pensativo.  Un destello aparece y desaparece en su mano derecha. Takahiro sabe antes de que diga nada que no les va a gustar el veredicto.

—Es que tiene números. No me gustan los relojes con números. Son como muy poco… no sé, elegantes. ¿Podrías enseñarme mejor relojes que no tuviesen números? Y que no sean cuadrados. Lo que sea, pero que no sean cuadrados.

 

(Hajime dice: Deberíamos comprarle un regalo a Tōru, así entre los tres.

Issei dice: ¿Porque va a acabar la carrera con honores, porque ha entrado en la selección nacional o porque es el capitán universitario que más partidos ha ganado?

Takahiro le da una calada a su cigarro: Creo que lo dice porque dentro de poco es su cumpleaños.

Issei asiente: Bueno, pues se lo hacemos por las cuatro cosas y ya.)

 

Las manos de la dependienta empiezan a temblar levemente. Issei le da un sorbo a su granizada de melón. La dependienta sonríe y le queda casi natural, como si realmente no tuviese ganas de coger los relojes y estrangular a Tōru con ellos. Será lo que tiene comprar algo en una tienda cara: que las dependientas están tan acostumbradas a clientes imbéciles que tienen el autocontrol al nivel 99.

—Lo cierto es que no estamos acostumbradas a solicitudes tan específicas. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Tōru tiene pinta de que va a soltar algún comentario, pero Takahiro es más rápido y lo coge del brazo, llevándolo hacia un expositor de relojes que aún no han visto. Cuando se gira, la dependienta le echa una mirada que haría llorar a personas más inocentes, como al renacuajo naranja que está siempre dando vueltas alrededor de Tobio (y cuyo nombre Issei aún no se ha aprendido aunque lleven un año en la misma universidad). Da otro sorbo. Quizá se ha pasado diciendo que era un nivel 99. Un 80, tal vez. Aún le queda un poco por mejorar.

Para sorpresa de nadie Hajime es el que encuentra la solución: un expositor que está muy cerca de la entrada lleno de relojes de una marca de la que ninguno ha oído hablar. Takahiro se plantea que todo resulte parte de un plan muy elaborado, que Hajime ya tuviese pensado el regalo y que sólo les hubiese avisado porque no había manera de que pudiese pagarlo el sólo. Tōru suelta una exclamación de entusiasmo y la dependienta mira a Hajime como si fuese su salvación.

 

(‘Entonces le regalamos un reloj, ¿no?’

‘No vuelve hasta el martes que viene, así que podemos quedar este fin de semana y comprárselo.’

‘¿Pero estáis locos? ¿Cómo vamos a comprárselo sin él? Tiene que venir y elegirlo. Paso de comprarle ningún regalo sorpresa. Me tiro todo el día comiéndome la cabeza para que al final resulte que no le guste. Me niego. Vamos un día los cuatro y que lo escoja él.’

‘Pero míralo, Takahiro. No es capaz de darle ni una sorpresa. Después se quejará de que el romanticismo ha muerto.’

Hajime les da un capón a cada uno. ‘Le doy sorpresas, imbéciles —¿y por qué os estoy dando explicaciones?—. Pero paso de pasarme cinco horas buscándole un reloj para que después no le guste.’)

 

La dependienta les suelta la retahíla de memoria. Es una marca muy buena, poco conocida en el país pero que en el extranjero se rifan (no con esas palabras). Toda la maquinaria es suiza, lo que para algún entendido (que Takahiro no es) debe de significar algo. Además, tiene una garantía de tres años desde el mes de compra y también dice algo más pero Takahiro deja de prestar atención.

Tōru elige tres relojes. Ninguno de ellos es blanco, sólo uno de ellos es de cuero y sólo uno de ellos (que no coincide con el anterior) tiene la esfera clara. La dependienta tiene pinta de que está a punto de echarse a llorar, y Takahiro no puede decir que la culpe.  Si no estuviese más que acostumbrado a las manías de Tōru (aquella vez que se pasó dos horas para decidir entre unos tenis y otros) probablemente estaría igual. O peor. Issei da el último sorbo a la granizada, haciendo un sonido algo desagradable que resuena por toda la tienda. Por la cara que tiene, seguro que está pensando lo mismo que él.

—Menos mal que lo querías de cuero blanco, Tontikawa.

Tōru le sonríe de forma traviesa.

—Menos mal que me conoces bien, Iwa-chan.

El reloj de cuero es negro, con la esfera clara, sin números. Es el que cumple el mayor número de los requisitos iniciales de Tōru y también el primero que descarta. Los dos relojes restantes son del mismo modelo, con una correa de metal (que la dependienta llama malla milanesa) y una esfera redonda.  La única diferencia entre ellos es que una de las esferas es blanca y la otra es gris oscuro. Tōru se prueba los dos relojes, pero no sabe cuál elegir.

Hajime ha pasado el suficiente tiempo con Tōru como para saberse sus gustos mejor que él. Siempre le han gustado las cosas blancas: el libro electrónico, el mobiliario de su cuarto, todos los móviles que ha tenido hasta la fecha, el accidentado reloj que tenía antes y que se rompió en una excursión que hicieron. A veces entraba en su habitación y por un momento se pensaba que había dejado de ver en color: las paredes, los muebles, las sábanas. Todo era blanco (por suerte ahora ha cedido un poco y aunque la mayoría del mobiliario es blanco, Hajime deja su toque con detalles en verde y azul).

Hajime ha pasado el suficiente tiempo con Tōru como para saberse sus gustos mejor que él, así que sólo necesita mirarle durante dos segundos para conocer cuál de los dos relojes es el que le gusta más. Y lo señala.

—Éste te gusta más.

Y Tōru sonríe.

 

Se lleva el reloj puesto, la aguja del segundero naranja contrastando contra la esfera oscura. A Issei le recuerda a los colores del Karasuno, y por un momento está tentado de comentarlo, pero se lo plantea mejor. Después de todo el tiempo que han pasado eligiendo el reloj lo que hace falta es que haga un comentario que la cague y tengan que pasarse también la tarde entera eligiendo otro. Tōru levanta la mano derecha para exhibirlo mejor, orgulloso. Takahiro se fija por primera vez en su dedo anular.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas anillos, Tōru?

—¿Ah? Ah. Éste me lo regaló Hajime hace poco.

Se pone un poco rojo e Issei aprovecha para apostillar.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un anillo de compromiso?

Lo dice de broma —en plan, por mucho que Tōru y Hajime lleven ya más de seis años juntos… Dios, llevan ya más de seis años juntos. Le llega como una epifanía, que sí es un anillo de compromiso. El sonrojo de Tōru (que ha pasado de ser un ligero rubor en las mejillas a toda la cara colorada) se lo confirma. Antes de que él o Takahiro puedan decir algo Iwaizumi (que también está rojo como un tomate) se adelanta y coge a Tōru por el brazo, apretando el paso y alejándose de ellos.

Takahiro e Issei se miran mutuamente, una sonrisa traviesa apareciendo a la vez que el plan en sus cabezas empieza a tomar forma. Ni si quiera necesitan comprobar si es el mismo; se conocen desde hace tanto que saben que lo será.

Hajime ya ni se molesta en disimular que está huyendo y trota por la galería del centro comercial con Tōru detrás de él.  Takahiro e Issei empiezan a correr detrás de ellos, y la mayoría de los transeúntes que están en la galería les miran reprobatoriamente, pero les da igual. Cuando les alcanzan tienen una conversación cómica (para ellos) y vergonzosa (para Hajime y Tōru). Takahiro mira a Issei.

—Al parecer el romanticismo no está muerto del todo.


End file.
